My Fair Princess
by Mishil
Summary: Sakura known as the Cerise Blade was hired to become a courtesan and motivate the emperor to govern. She had changed him and secretly fell with him. They didn’t know that fate bound them together… Madara and Sakura pairing… One shot and complete...


**Tittle: My Fair Princess**

**Author: Jigoku Shoujo12**

**Genre: Romance and General**

**Type: Alternate Universe **

**Pairing: Madara and Sakura**

**Words: 5032 **

**Summary:**

Sakura known as the Cerise Blade was hired to become a courtesan and motivate the emperor to govern. She had changed him and secretly fell with him. They didn't know that fate bound them together… Madara and Sakura pairing…

**Warning:**

Madara and Sakura pairing, slight NejiSaku and ItaSaku, if you don't like the pairing you can click the back button on the left side of your screen…

**

* * *

**

It was exactly two weeks since she take in full swing of her job but she still haven't met him and her patience was slowly thinning and she started to think to quit and organize another job. If she didn't born in a meager state of life she wouldn't even have to do any menial job, but it is quite alright with her, she had used to have a mediocre but an exhilarating life. She didn't gain her legendary title for nothing and it wasn't just for show.

Haruno Sakura was known as the 'Cerise Blade'. No one was able to know the real identity and looks of the Cerise Blade, only those who works in the underground business have the right to know her. She was an individual working assassin and sometimes she was paired up with the other strong hired assassins, well it depends in the client she was serving. She had a few friends and loves travelling in different places.

But now she ended up in somehow she considered troublesome work, and if she didn't agree so easily after hearing the amount of the said 'mission'. She wouldn't now walk in a fancy dresses and accessories. In truth she hated dressing like a porcelain doll, she felt uneasy wearing with those called 'lady wardrobes'. It wasn't like she was a tomboy or something, because for a female assassin like her, they've used to wear comfortable and legible dresses for them to move easily. She can adopt easily in lady manners and in fact she was quite used on it.

"This way please, Royal Consort Haruno." Said by a meek girl and she opened the door for her. If she was only allowed to hit the head of her lady-in-waiting she would have done so. A smile formed in her lips and thanked the girl who opened the door for her.

Yes, she is now called 'Royal Consort' and her job is to motivate the non-cooperating emperor to govern; the hard headed emperor whom she hadn't met yet. She heard from Grand Advisor Sarutobi that said emperor haven't choose any suitable princess to become his empress. For good two weeks whom she tried to find him but luck wasn't on her sides, she hadn't met him and now still wandering through the palace while wearing eleven or twelve layered silk kimonos in order to find her _husband._

Six thousand gold ryou, the amount which blinded her to take the request without even hearing the latter, and she had fell on the adages 'Sweet words hide it catch'. She couldn't be blame on it, it was the biggest amount that she will take if she had done the request and she needs the money. Blamed it on being her **'bimbo'**.

"_**If this is all over, I wouldn't definitely never do lame missions like this ever, shannaro!"**_ she thought. Currently, her favorite place to stay was the Phoenix garden, somehow she felt nostalgia and comfortable about that said place. Forgetting about her troubles for a while, she now watching the sakura petals as they dances around the tree.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey, wait and come back here!"_

_Gushed by four year old Sakura as she tried to catch the white snow rabbit, it was unfair, how come the little creature like that could run faster than her and she couldn't see the fairness on it, she was much more way bigger and taller than that said rabbit._ _When she finally lost sight of the small creature she sighed and turned around._

_She then realized that she had no idea where she was._

"_Neji-nii, where are you?" she said and now starting to cry. She didn't want to be alone again after her parents had died three months ago, the only one who sworn to protect her is Neji and now he wasn't here to take her back, hoping that he could find her and tell her that everything would be alright._

_Sakura continued walking, stumbling over the occasional root and over her own feet until she got to a clearing. On few steps, she was stumbled again and heard footsteps coming towards her, she tilted her head hoping that it was her Neji-nii._

"_What are you doing?" asked by a boy clad in fancy dark blue kimono._

_Sakura put herself up in her own feet again and dusting away the dirt in her old red kimono. _

"_Who are you?" She asked._

_The boy tilted his head, "I should be asking you the same question."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You are trespassing on Uchiha training grounds."_

"_Then that rabbit was yours too?"_

_The boy blinked and raised an eyebrow, "You were chasing a rabbit and stumbled in here?"_

"_Yes…" she said meekly and smiled at him warmly. _

_Looking at the little girl in front of him, he could tell that she was not one of the princesses that annoy him, she only wears an almost worn out kimono and her smile was genuine and innocent. Decided to help her out, he heard her stomach growled a little._

_She gave a hearty laughed and her cheeks were slightly reddened. "Sorry about that…"_

_The boy in front of him suddenly laughed at her and later apologizes at his antics, and then it shook her a little what he had said at her. "Come with me." He said and she forgotten about his earlier antics and took his hand and both of them walked together._

"_Your hands are cold, nii-san."_

"_It is always like that, and by the way what is your name?"_

"_Sakura, and you?"_

"_My name is…" before he could say what his name Sakura heard that someone was calling at her and recognizing the voice, it was her Neji-nii. Suddenly she took away her hands and runs towards Neji when the moment she saw him._

"_Nii-san, thank you and see you again!" she said and waved her hands to bid farewell at the certain boy._

_-End of Flashback-_

Suddenly her reminiscence was stopped when someone approached at her, then she smiled at him. "Neji." She said.

"Good day Sakura, have you met the emperor?" he said and give her favorite flower, chrysanthemum; it was a delight for him to see her smile.

"Thank you. No, I haven't and I wished that I have." She said then sighed.

"Just have a little patience with this one Sakura." He said gently and patted gently her head to reassure that everything would be alright. He knows when something was troubling her and he would do anything for her. She didn't know that he harbor special feelings on her and Neji was afraid that she might lose her if he told her about it, and it would definitely hurt to see if one day she would choose another man to spend her lifetime with. He wasn't greedy and he wanted her to become happy.

Her facial expression suddenly changes into sad one. "Neji, this is the day, right?"

Realization hit him and it was the thing that troubled her, the day he lost his memory, but for him he was thankful of that, even though he can't remember anything on his first five years of his life and his family, he was able to meet and to be with her. "Is it the thing that troubles you?" he said in his velvet voice.

"Hm, still you haven't recovered your memories…"

"It doesn't matter anymore Sakura and I have you on my side after all." He gently said and wiped the forming tears on her eyes.

"I am thankful that I also have you and Neji, I think you need to marry someone too, you are in marriageable age."

"I would think of that, oujo-sama." He said and forced a smile on his lips. He stood up in his chair and bid farewell on her.

* * *

Headache. He felt his head like breaking and he needs to run away from these old geezers again, he was not the only one who was suited to become an emperor, there were his cousins and brother, they give him a damn about ruling and choosing an empress. They have said to him that he resembled the spirit of the first great ruler of the Uchiha clan. Spirit? His cousin Uchiha Itachi had some spirit too, he thought.

"We want your answers right now, your highness." Said by one of the geezers and put another set of portraits of suitable candidate for him to choose.

"I know that I shouldn't run away anymore…" He said in his serious voice. He could see the shine on those geezers' eyes, the hope for him to rule and produce an heir. "So…" he added.

"Your answer, your highness."

"I will…" he paused and took another serious glance on them.

"You will…" all of them said in unison.

"I will not give my answer yet!" he said and run away from them again.

* * *

After running from those geezers he simply went to his favorite place, the Phoenix garden and the sound of koto coming from the distant caught his attention, it has calming effect on it and so he decided to find where the sound came from.

The sound came from the veranda of the imperial harem and he saw a pink haired woman that was sitting on the grass grounds near the man-made lake and he decided to take closer to said figure. The music stopped and the woman looked back when she heard him approaching at her.

"Continue what you are doing." He said.

Sakura stared at the man in her back; she stood up and greets him. She noticed that he had the same typical Uchiha traits and she noticed that he had sad eyes.

He noticed the red mark on her forehead; she was one of the imperial concubines and it was the first time he had seen her. "Your name?" he asked.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and you are?"

"Uchiha, Uchiha M- Itachi." He said.

Her eyes widen slightly in surprised, she had met already Uchiha Itachi few days ago and apprehension hit her, perhaps he was the Emperor, based on his aspects and personae, she noticed too that he had an aura of being superior.

"So, you know the Emperor? You are his cousin, am I right?"

Sakura and Madara had finally met at last and the eyes of the three grand advisors were looking forward on how Sakura would handle the emperor.

* * *

Six months since the first time they've met, slowly he had grown fond of her. He enjoyed her company and she was an intelligent person unlike those brainless princesses that only wants status and didn't even recognize him as a person. Sakura was different; she did even despise the word waste.

He was amused by her enthusiasm when she said that she was there to help emperor and he noticed that she was different from the other women he had met. She was optimistic and he learned that she didn't like the dressing up in fancy way and prefer to dress in a simpler way. She wasn't even surprised at him when he revealed that he was Uchiha Madara and he was the emperor. He did even start to govern and it was because of her, she indeed had the strength to change a person.

He was on his way on the imperial harem, where she resides, to see her. When he saw suddenly Sakura and Itachi, from his observation those two were quite close to each other and he didn't like it even a bit. He felt something not quite nice when he saw Sakura with other man besides him.

"It was great Itachi, and thanks anyway for the flowers, I truly love this." she said and smile at his cousin. Madara's eyes narrowed on the sight of them. He knows that Itachi had taken a like on her and he knows that when he had like something, he will do anything to get it, it was the same on him, and Uchiha were bound to become possessive of what they hold preciously.

"It is my pleasure, Sakura." Itachi said. They have become closer than what he thought. Itachi did really like her company. She did have a unique warm smile and friendly personality. She indeed trust him, he learned that she was not a brought up into a prestigious family. She had even told him what happened on her parents and older brother.

One thing that he learned from one of the advisors that she was hired to encourage his cousin, and for that he was free to pursue her when everything was done. She did even say that one day that she will leave and definitely return to the place where she belong, the life where she was indeed belong.

Sakura saw Madara approaching towards from them and fluttered her hands to greet him. "You had finally came, your highness." She said.

"Well, I leave for now and I'll see you again, Sakura." Itachi said and walked away from them, on the looks of his cousin, he knows that it displease Madara to see Sakura and him together, he was quite undeniably possessive and an archetypal Uchiha after all. He alleged.

"Come here and join me, your highness."

Madara gazed at the woman in front of him, how many times he need to assure her that she didn't need to be formal around him, especially when both of them are only present.

"You seemed to enjoy my cousin's presence Sakura." He said and noticed that she still holding the chrysanthemum that Itachi had given to her. He thought that Sakura won't notice the sudden coldness in his voice.

"Yes, indeed, my liege."

"Hn."

Sakura just sighed and took the handkerchief that she had embroidered for him. Madara was surprised when she took his hands and put the handkerchief on it. He can feel her warm hands like her heart.

"It was my first time to do embroidery; I hope that you like it, Madara." She said and smiled at him. She was surprised when he heaved her towards him and embraces her tightly.

"Thank you very much, Sakura and finally you had called me in my name." he said and cupped her cheeks, she didn't even predict his next move, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips passionately into hers. She had closed her eyes, and Madara smiled in enjoyment as he put more pressure to his lips and felt the softness of her lips gradually sinking against his. He felt his arms climbing unto her hair, caressing it.

"You-." She said and her cheek was reddened by his sudden act and he still held her in embrace.

"From now on you will sleep on my chamber." He whispered to her huskily and Sakura's eyes widen in surprised, she didn't anticipate him to say that.

"What?"

A smirk formed in his lips and he was amused on her reaction. After all he didn't want anyone besides her.

* * *

It was a strong poison indeed; Sakura could feel slowly the effect of poison through her system and she could barely walk through her room. She knows that the emperor's life was always in danger, especially when he throws a banquet. It was her duty to protect him and she was thankfully enough to trace the assassins and with the help of Itachi and Neji, they didn't caused any ruckus that would ruin his reputation.

It quite alright with her if she had caused her reputation to get ruined, she won't stay in the palace any longer. But she felt a little bit of pang of pain in her chest when Madara got angry with her when she took the sake that was pour for him, and he didn't need to call her a rude courtesan in front of those people for goodness sake. Well, after all he was still the emperor.

"_**It was only for his sake after all, and I would be damned if he got killed."**_ She thought and finally reached her chamber, it was a good thing that no one noticed her being missing as the other princesses were on the banquet. "No one would look a rude courtesan anyway…" she said docilely and felt the sweltering sensation she felt.

Unable to move anymore, she stopped from finding her readied antidotes she made and her body was numbed faster than she thought. She can only have her sensations and she gradually fell down on the floor and then she heard someone calling her name.

Finding herself to open her eyes, she saw his heart brother's worried face and she felt carried by his strong arms. Sakura finally lost her consciousness and Itachi showed Neji the secret path to his chamber, his mother Mikoto was a poison specialist and she could help her.

When they had finally reached his house, Itachi took her from Neji and ordered him to go, at first he was hesitate to do but he was still his superior. Itachi gently put her in his bed and called one of his servants to summon his mother.

* * *

"She will be fine and she will be able to recover in few days." Mikoto said to his son and he just nod in agreement. After an hour, Mikoto left the room.

"Get well soon, Sakura." He said in low tone and gently caressed her silky hair. It was a good thing that she saw him and able to get help from him, at first he was surprised when she said that someone tried to kill his cousin. Slowly, he noticed that she was getting paler and slow. It was a really good thing that he came back to check her. He heard and saw everything from the banquet.

Three days exactly when Sakura had finally awakened from unconsciousness, the first thing that she saw were Neji and Itachi's serene faces and she gently smile at him. Trying to get up in sitting position, she was stopped by him and saying that she still need to lie down for a while.

"How's your feeling, Sakura?" Neji asked and worried was still on his eyes.

"I am fine, Neji-nii…" she said and cupped his face in order to calm her heart's brother. She noticed that Madara wasn't there and she thanked both of them from keeping the truth. Unknown to them, she still hopes to see Madara…

* * *

It was so strange for him. For exactly three weeks he didn't saw her coming to their favorite place nor stay at his chamber. In truth, he had missed her so much, her cheery voice and her presence. It was quite dull for him when he didn't saw her smile. He was currently doing a lot of paper works and didn't have the time to visit her residence.

The first thing he felt about saying those mean words to her was guilt. He knows about what had exactly happened in the banquet, she had protected him. He was surprised when one of the officers' reports mistakenly to him. They thought that he knows about what happened to his consort and he clenched his fit when he heard that Sakura was almost died from poisoning in order to protect him. Madara got up from his chair, ordered one of his trusted ministers to do the paper works, and decided to see her.

"_**She was so stubborn."**_ He thought and hurriedly walked towards the imperial harem. He needs to see her badly and indeed, he was quite bit angry to her, and she didn't need to hide it away from him. Was he so unreliable to her for not to told these things from him?

Madara saw her finally, she was sitting alone from the veranda and he noticed that she was paler than before. Clenching his fist from exasperation and he walked towards her.

Sakura was astounded when she saw his intense gaze on her, angry was evident on his eyes. _**"Is he still angry from me?"**_ she alleged. "Good day to you, my liege." she said and bowed her head and then when tilt her head; she then met his furious gaze on her.

She then step closer to him and asked him if something erroneous, and then suddenly he pulled her into embrace. "Don't do anything foolish again, Sakura…" he said.

"I apologize about my antics, my liege but I hope that I could gain your forgiveness."

"It wasn't about that, I almost lost you."

"_**So he knew."**_ She thought and put her arms on his back. "I am sorry about that, Madara…" she said softly.

"Just don't do anything foolish." He said and buried his head on her hair and he decided one thing, he won't let her go and make her stay at his side…

* * *

"It is the time for us to go, Neji." Sakura said to her heart brother.

"Are you sure about that, Sakura?"

"Hn, I didn't belong here and I missed doing missions…"

He smiled at her and patted her head. "If that would make you happy then do what your heart's wish."

"Also, I am not needed by him anymore, and I heard that he had finally chosen his empress."

"Sakura…"

"We need to find your family, Neji-nii…" she smiled at him.

"You shouldn't concern about it anymore."

"Just say that you will support me."

"Alright Sakura, you've got me."

"Thank you, Neji-nii."

* * *

"Are you sure about your decision, Haruno-dono?" asked by Sarutobi. The old man was surprised when the young woman in front of him wanted to draw her title for being a royal consort.

"Yes, and I wished to leave without His Highness knowing." She said.

"But the emperor might return from his being idle if you leave suddenly." One of the advisors said.

"No, and I heard that he had finally chosen his empress, so he won't."

"Alright, you had met the contract at the end. You will receive the payment and leave without any notice to His Highness like what you did when you came here." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you very much." All she can say.

* * *

"I am sorry, little sunshine I wasn't able to find you…" Madara thought as he stared at the necklace that he treasured. The necklace of the little child whom he met when he was six years old. Sakura was also her name, and she also having the same pink hair. A childish promised she made to him in their second meeting, she promised to him that she will marry him. Madara chuckled at the memory. She might be dead or forgotten about him.

-_Flashback-_

"_Thank you very much for the present, nii-san." The four year old child whom he met at the training ground said and delighted with the necklace with ruby pendant on it._

"_Just keep it and it will be a remembrance to me." He said._

"_I'll also give you this one, Neji-nii said that this necklace had lucky charm on it." She said happily and gave him her handmade seashell necklace. _

"_Thank you very much, Sakura."_

"_If I grow up, I will surely marry you, nii-san and I promise." _

_Madara just smiled at her and she was indeed his little sunshine..._

_-End of the Flashback-_

"_**I shall tell her tomorrow." **_He thought and without knowing that she had left one week ago and currently he was in voyage for peace talks.

* * *

It was strange, he still haven't seen her presence and heard neither her laughter nor the promise that she will be the first who will welcome in his return. He tried to find her in the crowd but still he didn't see her waving her hands and smiling face.

"_**Perhaps she had something to do."**_ He thought and continued his walks through the palace meeting room.

After the long meeting with the other officers, he had finally able to rest his tired body and mind and able to cuddle Sakura in his sleep again. Hoping that Sakura will be there already but when he entered his chamber, no one was there and see a scroll that wasn't there when he left. He took the scroll and read it silently. His grip on the scroll tightened when it came from one of his advisors, saying that his favorite consort had left.

"Kakashi!" he called one of his officers, and then Kakashi came.

"Yes, you called, your Highness."

"Search for Haruno Sakura and I want an immediate result for that."

Kakashi knew that this would happen. Then he took the notebook that he found earlier in Royal Consort Haruno's chamber. "Your highness, I think that you should take this one." He said calmly and bid farewell to him.

Madara eyed the notebook that was in his hands. When he opened and read the first page saying _'Cerise Blade's Progress Report'_. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Who was Cerise Blade and what good this notebook would bring to him, taking a seat to read the said notebook, he noticed the familiar handwriting, and it was Sakura's.

_**-oxo-**_

_**February 20**_

_**Subject: New Troublesome Mission**_

_**I had received somehow a troublesome request, if I wasn't blinded on the offer I wouldn't be sitting right now in this fancy room. It was my third day in this palace and I was shocked when I learned that I owned now 90,000 kimonos. I would live temporarily in this luxury in order to motivate that hard headed emperor. **_

_**I thought that how much this room would cost? Perhaps it would be enough to feed us in one or three good years, and I might able to find Neji-nii's family. I'll write later and I need to find him…**_

_**-oxo-**_

_**March 28**_

_**Subject: My birthday**_

_**Today is my birthday. I was glad that I am quite close with the emperor. I was surprised when he said his name is Uchiha Madara. They had the same name and same features with my childhood friend, Madara. The friend whom I promised to marry someday, I wonder where he could be now? I shouldn't think like that…I don't remember him that much but I still remember what I felt that time…**_

_**My birthday wishes…It is a secret…**_

_**July 16**_

_**Subject: Cold Nights **_

_**Madara was angry with me. I didn't tell him the truth that he was almost killed at that time. But when I woke up after three days, my heart hopes that I could see him… Why is that?**_

_**I am glad that he was fine… This would be my little secret, I think I fallen in love with him…I don't want him to know and I am afraid that I won't be able to stay for a while in his side if he knew about it…**_

_**I heard that he will finally choose his empress and I think it was the time for Neji-nii and I to leave… I wish that he wouldn't know about my feelings…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Madara continued his reading and he was surprised when he knows that his little sunshine and Sakura was only one… Fate had brought them together and he will take her back...

* * *

After two months of their leaving, Sakura and Neji returned to their old lives and Sakura finally found Neji's family. When she saw Hinata-hime having the same milky eyes like him and he found out that he was the heir of prestigious Hyuuga clan. She was happy for him that he had finally found the place where he belong and she was sad about to be separated to her one only family, but she won't be selfish. Someone had patiently waited for him for long years and didn't lose hope in finding her friend and supposed husband. Ten-ten-hime had waited for so long, she thought about it and she was glad to meet her personally.

He offered her to stay at his place but she refused politely. Sakura promised him to visit him often.

"Cerise Blade, someone wanted to make a deal with you and the client wanted you to see on that dango shop, hmm." A certain blond said.

"Thanks for the notice, Detonate-kun." Deidara frowned at her. And Sakura grinned at him, she enjoyed teasing him that much. "Just tell Leader-sama that I am on mission, see you later!" she added.

Sakura had finally joined the Akatsuki organization; she thought that it won't be fun if she was alone on her missions.

* * *

"_**I'll kill Deidara when I came back, shannaro!"**_ she thought. She had waited for two good hours on cold weather and her client still didn't appear yet. Finally decided to went back at the Akatsuki hideout and do her plan to-strangle-to- death Deidara when suddenly a familiar voice called her.

"Little sunshine, I told you to wait, right?" said by his velvety voice.

She was afraid to turn her back to see whether she was only imagining things. When she heard the footsteps coming towards her and felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulders, she can feel his hot breath on her neck.

"I finally found you, Sakura…"

"Madara…" she said in low voice, she still cannot believe him to see again.

Madara turned her towards her and cupped gently her cheeks to make her look in his eyes. "I told you to wait for me, but why did you leave so suddenly?"

"I heard that you were going to choose your empress, so I…"

"Yes you're right I had chosen one…"

"Congratulations, my liege."

Madara just sighed. "You told me that you will marry me someday, Sakura, see this?" he showed her the bracelet she gave at her.

She was totally surprised to see the necklace she had given to her childhood friend, and to think that Madara was her 'nii-san'. Fate had brought them together.

"You are…"

"Yes, I am. I'll ask you this one, is your promise is still valid?"

Unable to find her voice to answer, Sakura felt the tears formed in her emerald eyes. She just nodded on him.

"I wanted to hear it, Sakura."

"Yes, it is."

"I love you Sakura…"

"I love you too, Madara…" she said and he kissed her gently and passionately…

* * *

**FINISHED… ****（終わり） **

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Bimbo means poor…**_

_**This one is slightly edited and revised. Forgive me if there are still grammatical errors…**_

_**Madara and Sakura goodness for those who request me to do, I am glad to the feedback that I received to my first attempt MadaSaku story, **__**"Perhaps Love"**__**… Thank you for your kind words, it motivates me to continue and it makes me happy…**_

_**Reviews are loved and appreciated…**_


End file.
